


Like Paradise

by jjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, not sure which school system this is lmao, whatever tho it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjungwoo/pseuds/jjungwoo
Summary: Doyoung steps off the train with Jungwoo by his side as always, the sun rays warming their faces for a short second before big rain clouds cover the sky and it begins pouring in less than three minutes.“I didn’t bring an umbrella” Jungwoo whines, his face scrunched up as he looks up at the sky.“We can share” Doyoung shrugs as he pulls out his umbrella.“Thank you” Jungwoo gives him a smile and it hits Doyoung right then and there that he’s in love with him.That Doyoung Jungwoo high school au no one asked for but here it is





	Like Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, after 10203498394 years I'm posting again!  
> this isn't edited, beta-read or anything but i hope you enjoy it anyway!

January

Doyoung squints against the brightness of the train station lights as he gets off the train, Jungwoo next to him doing the same thing. Cold waves of air hit them both and Jungwoo shivers visibly.  
“I told you to wear a warmer coat” Doyoung says.  
“I’m fine” Jungwoo replies, but he smiles, already used to Doyoung’s overly concerned nature.  
Doyoung shakes his head but starts walking anyway, Jungwoo right beside him, as always. It’s the same routine every morning and every afternoon, they share their way to school and most of their school day too. Doyoung likes it this way, Jungwoo is comfortable to be around and kind enough to not interrupt Doyoung when he starts stressing about some exam again. They’ve known each other for almost three years now, their graduation is near and Doyoung feels anxious about this, whatever it is, ending. He’s never really hung out with Jungwoo, they each have their own circle of friends, they rarely talk about anything else than school, but he still considers the other boy an important person in his life.  
It’s 7:20am when they arrive at school, way too early like every day, because the trains just run at stupid times. It’s thanks to this that Doyoung knows how clingy Jungwoo gets when he’s tired. Pretty much every day they sit in the hallway, waiting for a teacher to unlock the room, and pretty much every day Jungwoo lays his head down on Doyoung’s shoulder and dozes off. Some days he even holds onto Doyoung’s arm, cuddling onto his side. Doyoung can’t even pretend to hate it. Jungwoo gives off quite a lot of heat, his hair always smells like apple shampoo and Doyoung feels more comfortable in the school hallway than most other places. Today too, without fail, Jungwoo hugs Doyoung’s arm, rests his head on his shoulder and closes his eyes. Doyoung feels tired, so he closes his eyes as well. Jungwoo shifts closer to him and they stay that way until they hear a teacher coming.  
It’s winter, so the sun is already setting when Doyoung and Jungwoo make their way home at 4pm.  
“I think I have a vitamin D deficiency” Jungwoo mumbles, rubbing his eyes.  
“Or maybe you need to sleep more” Doyoung suggests, everyone knows Jungwoo has terrible sleeping habits.  
“No, I sleep a lot these days.” Jungwoo argues back, then takes a hold of Doyoung’s arm and puts his head down onto his shoulder, just like he always does in the mornings.  
“Wake me up when my stop comes” he says and closes his eyes, leaving Doyoung alone with his thoughts and the winter sun blinding him through the dirty windows of the train.

April

Doyoung steps off the train with Jungwoo by his side as always, the sun rays warming their faces for a short second before big rain clouds cover the sky and it begins pouring in less than three minutes.  
“I didn’t bring an umbrella” Jungwoo whines, his face scrunched up as he looks up at the sky.  
“We can share” Doyoung shrugs as he pulls out his umbrella.  
“Thank you” Jungwoo gives him a smile and it hits Doyoung right then and there that he’s in love with him.  
He nods as reply and unfolds the umbrella, handing it to Jungwoo, because he is taller and it just makes more sense if he’s carrying it. That means that now Doyoung has to hold onto Jungwoo’s side to not get drenched. Jungwoo smiles at him again and starts walking. The ground is full of puddles, the rain streaming down the sides of the road so the two have to perform something close to parkour in order to not get their feet wet. Doyoung clings to Jungwoo the entire time and his heart pounds, he’s not sure if it’s because of all the jumping to avoid puddles or if it’s because he’s finally realized Jungwoo owns his entire heart. Honestly, it makes sense. It explains why Doyoung feels so anxious about them graduating and probably not seeing each other anymore, it explains why he feels so comfortable around Jungwoo and it most definitely explains why he dreams of him so much. Jungwoo, unaware of Doyoung’s internal realization of the century, hands his umbrella back to him since they’ve reached the school now. Doyoung shakes the raindrops stuck to it off and Jungwoo next to him laughs a little.  
“That won’t make it dry” he says.  
“I know but I can try” Doyoung replies, but even he sees that it’s pointless.  
He puts the umbrella inside his bag regardless, there’s nothing really important in there anyway. Not anymore, not this week. It’s their last week of school, then final exams and then they’ll be free from their 13year long nightmare. To go on to the next nightmare called University or apprenticeship or whatever one chooses. It’s all Jungwoo and his conversations have consisted of the past few weeks.  
As usual, the room is locked and as usual the sit down on their jackets and wait for a teacher. Today, Jungwoo hands Doyoung one of his earphones and they listen to whatever comes on shuffle play for the next half hour. Jungwoo has a similar taste in music as Doyoung and Doyoung’s heart goes a bit faster when he notices a few songs he recommended to Jungwoo in between ones Jungwoo has recommended to him and ones he already knows anyway. Jungwoo’s hair still smells like apple shampoo.  
The last day of school Jungwoo takes Doyoung’s hand as soon as they meet on the train. He doesn’t say why and Doyoung doesn’t ask.  
“Your hands are so rough” Jungwoo mumbles.  
“Yeah, I always forget to take care of them” Doyoung says.  
Jungwoo doesn’t reply to that, just holds onto Doyoung’s hand a little tighter.  
He holds his hand again on the way back from school, even though the train is shaky and he could use his hand to hold onto something and have some more balance but no, Jungwoo keeps his hand in Doyoung’s.  
Jungwoo’s stop is one before Doyoung’s and he lets go of his hand then, regretfully, Doyoung likes to think.  
“We’ll text” Jungwoo says before he hops off and Doyoung watches him walk away. He misses his smile already.

June

“Doyoung we made it!” Jungwoo yells as he embraces Doyoung in a hug. They’ve just received their graduation diplomas and Doyoung feels relieved but worried at the same time. Sure, he’s glad he’s finally out of this hellhole called school and never has to return but he still hasn’t sorted out the whole ‘in love with Jungwoo’ thing and it’s constantly in the back of his mind.  
Around them their classmates are celebrating, some crying some just screaming and Doyoung feels so lost.  
“Are you alright?” Jungwoo asks, his soft voice full of worry.  
“Yeah, just need some air” Doyoung mumbles and with that he almost runs out of the hall.  
It’s evening, the sun just setting and Doyoung ruins his suit pants by sitting down on the stairs in front of the hall their ceremony is in. He breathes and tries to only focus on that for a few minutes, but his mind is running wild and he hates it. He’s worried about Jungwoo, or rather, worried about what to do with the situation. If he tells him how he feels, there’s two outcomes: Jungwoo feels the same or he doesn’t. If he doesn’t that’s okay, then Doyoung only has to deal with some rejection. If he does however, then they’ll be happy for a few weeks until university starts, and they won’t see each other any more and they end with a terrible breakup because long-distance surely doesn’t work for someone as clingy as Jungwoo. If he doesn’t tell Jungwoo then how long will he regret it, how long will he still have this crush, and will he ever tell Jungwoo or what will he do. It’s driving him crazy, he’s always been so bad at making decisions. He puts his head in his hands.  
There’s a hand on his shoulder not much later and Doyoung raises his head just to find Jungwoo smiling at him.  
“Hey”, he says. “You really didn’t look to good in there, so I went looking for you. Do you feel better?”  
“Not really” Doyoung says, honestly, because he hates lying and Jungwoo knows him too well anyway, he’d see right through the lie.  
“Anything I can do to help?” Jungwoo asks.  
Doyoung shakes his head. Jungwoo sits down next to him, ruining his pants as well. He leans onto Doyoung’s side and his hair still smells so much like apple shampoo that Doyoung could cry. Why did he have to fall in love with this boy. Jungwoo very gently takes Doyoung’s hand and fits their fingers together.  
“You know, I’ll miss you if we don’t end up going to the same university” he says, quietly, Doyoung almost doesn’t hear him.  
“I’ll miss you too” he replies, just as quiet. Jungwoo moves closer to him. A car passes by, the sun goes a little lower. Someone inside starts playing loud music. Jungwoo slowly gets up. He holds his hands out for Doyoung to grab, who does so, and pulls him up.  
“Time to go back inside and celebrate by blowing our brain cells off” he says.  
“You know I don’t drink” Doyoung replies.  
“And you know I was kidding” Jungwoo says, the smile never leaving his lips. He takes Doyoung’s hand again and Doyoung really thinks if he wants to confess now is the time, but he doesn’t.  
“Or- “Jungwoo says “- we could get out of here.”  
“Where would be go?” Doyoung says, not opposed to the idea at all.  
“Just, away I guess” Jungwoo replies and Doyoung doesn’t really need more convincing, he nods and Jungwoo leads him away from the ceremony.  
They walk the streets for some time until they find a playground, abandoned and seemingly pointless, there are no children anywhere near.  
“Swings?” Jungwoo suggest and Doyoung shrugs.  
The swings creak as they sit down on them, they haven’t been in use for some time. This town consists of old people, not young children. The sun sets behind the houses, and Jungwoo sighs next to Doyoung.  
“Are you glad school is finally over forever?” he asks.  
“I guess so.” Doyoung says. “I’ll miss some of it for sure.” He means he’ll miss Jungwoo.  
“Me too.” Jungwoo says. They sit in silence again, the soft summer wind rustling the leaves on the trees behind them.  
“I think I’m in love with you” Jungwoo says, suddenly, without warning, without anything, looking at the ground. Doyoung doesn’t reply for a while. First because he thinks he heard wrong, then because he just doesn’t know how.  
“It’s okay if you don’t like me back, you know” Jungwoo says then, because it’s uncomfortably silent.  
“I do.” Doyoung says and that makes Jungwoo look up.  
“I do like you” Doyoung repeats. “I can’t believe you could so easily say that when I’ve been struggling with how and also if I should say it for months. And now we graduated and I got so worried about what if we never see each other when we go to university and then we’ll have a tragic breakup so I just-“ he’s interrupted by Jungwoo, who starts laughing.  
“You’re worrying about our breakup before we even start dating, wow” he says.  
It does sound stupid when put like that, Doyoung realizes.  
“I guess so.” He mumbles. Jungwoo stops laughing and smiles at him, standing up from his swing, motioning for Doyoung to do the same. Jungwoo takes his hand again and intertwines their fingers, Doyoung’s heart skips a beat.  
“If we go back now we might still get some food” Jungwoo says, it’s as if their conversation had never even happened. Doyoung is still unsure where they are now. Are they dating are they just friends are they something he doesn’t know the term for now. Jungwoo answers his unasked question.  
“Let’s go, boyfriend” he says as he starts walking. Doyoung can’t help but smile.

August

“So. You were worried about us breaking up because we might go to different universities” Jungwoo asks. He’s lying on Doyoung’s bed, scrolling through Instagram on his phone.  
“Yes.” Doyoung replies.  
“But you only applied to the exact same universities as me” Jungwoo says, his lips curling up into a smile.  
“Well. Yes. but how would I know if the same one takes both of us.” He knows the argument is pointless, he has top grades, every university will accept him. Jungwoo gives him a look saying exactly that.  
“You’re an idiot” he announces  
“If you call me an idiot one more time I am breaking up with you” Doyoung threatens and throws a pack of tissues after him. Jungwoo catches it and gets up to put it back down on the table.  
“Don’t worry, I still love you” he says, his smile sweeter than sugar as he leans down to give Doyoung a quick kiss.  
“I love you too” Doyoung says back. “But I swear if you call me an idiot again- “Jungwoo leans back down to shut him up once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this mess!  
> Leave comments and tell me how to improve and i'll be forever grateful!  
> it's 2am here i'm sorry if this was super bad


End file.
